


Obliviate

by Inocence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Scorpius Malfoy, Battle Hardened Hermione, But Narcissa and Lucius does, Children brought up in war, Dark, Dark fic, Espionage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grey!Draco Malfoy, Grey!Hermione, Grey!Lucius, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Torture, Mature!Ron Weasley, Minor Character Deaths, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minor Pining!Harry, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Multichapter, My First Fanfic, Mystery, OOC, OOC Scorpius Malfoy, Past Harmony, Past Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Romance, Single Parent!Hermione Granger, Slow Build, Spy - Freeform, Work In Progress, child seer, children soldiers, draco doesn't know, dramione - Freeform, mentions childhood trauma, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inocence/pseuds/Inocence
Summary: A part of her memory was stolen and she was certain of it, not until the blurry figure in her mind shows up, filling in the vision, and undoes something to her. Hermione Granger was in shock to see a thirteen year old boy claiming what he is to her.A "Parent!Hermione obliviated" story. Mostly child POV. Dramione. WIP.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, I am utterly terrified to send this out to the world to be judged upon. English isn't my native language, but I try my best to learn British terms. Any form of criticism is welcome, but pls be gentle with me. I hope this prologue interest you, enough to stick around for the next chapters. If not, thank you for your time still :)
> 
> This is most definitely an AU. Instead of a dash of Ronmione starting 4th year, there was a hint of Harmony then a secret mutual fascination in both Draco & Hermione's POV. But this is a "during-war" story now.
> 
> Anti-Litigaton Charm: I do not own any of the characters or references, the only thing I own is the plot. All Harry Potter references and characters are owned by JK Rowling.
> 
> Pls read the note at the end too. Thx.

* * *

**M a l f o y**

_derived from the noun maleficent;_

_productive of harm or evil_

There was a ball of fuzziness creeping up at the bottom of the child's spine. It wasn't anything remotely warm that much resembles her mother's embrace nor was it a crippling dread of a feeling when he worries for his mother's survival daily. It was oddly comforting yet unyieldingly powerful, as it gradually forms a buzzing sensation circulating all over his head. He wasn't scared of the unfamiliar feeling, however he was anxious.

A boy merely turning age of seven and anxiety wasn't one to develop in a child's upbringing.

Its vibrating presence alarmed him, he frantically searches for an anchor to hold onto as if he was about to drown. He looks around— _is he in a cottage? He vaguely recognise_ — only to see nobody within his reach and nothing that could help.

_Where was Aunt Meda?_ There was no aromatics wafting in the air, no indication of food being cooked. _Where was Teddy?_ The child moaned in apprehension before he could even contemplate his fellow's whereabouts.

He stumbled onto the edge of something soft, which he later realized was a couch. The telly in front of him was only displaying statics, probably reacting to this wild magic he's unknowingly exuding. He groaned once more, his mind succumbing to whatever it was trying to do.

_He was in a helpless state. His mind at the edge of cliff, an invisible force kept humming its command to jump, the haphazard wind supporting the mumbled voices inch by inch by pushing him forward to the brink. It tells him to leap, to fly, to soar just mere inches above the water, among the threatening waves crashing down, the murmurs swarming all around him. It tells him to trust it._

_He wasn't prepared to fight off whatever troubling magic took over when his body took the fall._

_His mind was in a state of a blurry mess; unclear, unfocused, unsure. He crashed deeper into the mindnumbing force just as if he hit the ocean floor. Flickers of colors slowly filled his vision, it glimmers gold and red and white. He was a creature beneath the massive body of water, seeking for the warmth the faint light provides. It shatters and compresses simultaneously, unmoved by nature's demand._

_He tries to grasp it, however it didn't solidify to his touch. It has a mind of its own, and its own to follow. He simply gaze at the dancing lights above his blurried state, he wanted to admire more but the need to breathe demanded him to push toward to the scattered glow, then the color bloomed._

_It was unlike before, its grungy atmosphere mounted the iridescent preview. He tries to return to his consciousness. When his mind resurfaced, a scene was before him._

**_Pieces of debris were falling dangerously after one another, destroying more and more of what has remained, a castle crumbling just before his eyes. There stood two sides of what seems a destroyed battlefield. Everything feels anti-climactic._ **

**_He felt all the build-up emotions rushing through each and everyone. The rage, the fear, the smugness, the defeat, and the unequivocal will to fight. It was all too much for a scene that looked so calm._ **

**_There was a giant who held a boy in his arms, proclaiming his death. Everyone gasped. In shock, in horror and utter surprise._ **

**_A pale faceless man hithers one to join his side. A pale boy with the whitest blond hair he's seen, his face ashen, terrified as he switched sides to return to what he could only assume was his parents._ **

**_But then some mistake happened._ **

**_He didn't understand what he's seeing. The crowd falls into utter disbelief and soon in quaking revelation as the "dead" boy rose alive, lunging towards the enemy, enervating the battle once more. Everything he hears from the scene was blurred and soon faded by the noises coursing throughout._ **

**_The movement caused the ready uprising and the battle has begun. He recognized the different streaks of color flashing vehemently and striking each other, blood after drops of blood, gushing from tear of skins, howls of anguish after another. He wasn't naive of the terrors of this world, but seeing it before his eyes, no matter what tricks his mind might procure, it felt real. This felt too real. Suddenly his stomach wanted to empty itself._ **

**_Then everything was silent once more._ **

**_The boy has defeated him. Then comes a booming cry of victory._ **

**_The war ending. His mother crying out in triumph with two men at her side. It was all over._ **

**_Voldemort is dead._ **

Despite its favorable message, it rattled him to no end.

Especially when his mum came back after what he figured, her "training" within the Order, all bloodied up and battered. Searching her face with relief that washed over in what he had seen earlier, but there was no indication of any triumph. It was boggling. Suddenly his mind emerges from the dissociation he experienced.

He looked as if he just woke up from a deep sleep, his mother gently tapping him to attract his attention, he was asked to eat dinner. He looked around confused, Teddy, Aunt Meda and his mum were all gathered in the kitchen aisles, prepping up for dinner. He stayed in the couch, centering himself once more.

His mind drifted to the recent event that has happened. He tried not to let his bother show, but he was seemingly shaken by it, he was confused. He didn't know what that meant. He didn't know why he has been presented with such scene. So he kept his troubling moment to himself, trying to figure out what could it mean.

* * *

That was the first time he had a vision. Maybe he has always had them before: a warning cry for his mother when he knew a glass cup would crash to the floor, or a bubbling laugh for foreseeing his father's face— it was possible but unknowing for a child to grasp. However, the familiar sense of deja vu seems to be a constant in his life and with his inherited wit, he has finally figured out what he was and his purpose.

It has been four years since the Second Wizarding War has ended, and his prediction was eerily correct in so many ways, but minor details have made the situation a bit different but still towards the same goal. Those differences altered personal gain and losses, it didn't affect the bigger picture as there was a lot of variable for the end goal.

And he made certain to be one of those variables.

As a rogue tear fell from his left eye, the enemy's wand at his command, pointing towards her mother, he muttered the incantation.

_"Obliviate."_

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with this idea for years now, and I haven't figured it out the whole kinks yet, but there is a plot (thank goodness). This was inspired by the scene in DH wherein Hermione obliviated her parents for their safety, and so I decided to do the same for Scorpius because of what he has Seen.
> 
> The Second Wizarding War stretched into 7 years, wherein Teddy & Scorp was born in the same year it started, like the tags, this is a 'children brought upon during the war' fic also. Children will be more mature and instinct-driven on edge, especially if they have the ability to fight back, they will be trained as any trained child soldier can be. It is ugly and saddening for their life but it is what is permitted within the environment they grew up in, no matter how much their parents are trying to shelter them from it.
> 
> Prologue started with the settling period of after 4 years of the 2nd Wizarding War ending. Scorp is 11 at this timeline, Hermione's 30. Scorp like our dear Mione is a late starter in Hogwarts because of his birthday, he will start at 12 when everybody else is 11.
> 
> Mind you, that Scorp is an incredibly gifted child given that this is a BAMF!Hermione, so is his dad— so genetics, go figure. But at the same time, he's still a child, who makes mistakes like everyone else.
> 
> ~A dash of Aurelian by BittyBlueEyes inspiration, luxsolis take on magical aura inspiration, Seer-abilities, lots of UST, and really slow burn.~
> 
> This was first published in Wattpad, and I'm still currently editing this again for like the nth time. Thank you for giving this story a chance.


End file.
